fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prologue: Dawn of Nightmare
Earth is in danger as whole worlds collide... Can our heroes stop it? Features 28 Series, with your favorited characters from Great Battle Full-Blast, Namco X Capcom and Super Tokusatsu Taisen. Disclaimer I do not own the characters from Dragon Ball (Original), Bleach, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Fist of the North Star, Angel Beats!, Gunslinger Girl, Saint Seiya, Fate/Zero, Aria the Scarlet Ammo, Infinite Stratos, Beelzebub, Kampfer, Shakugan no Shana, The Familliar of Zero, Blood+, Di Gi Charat, Ga-Rei Zero, Fullmetal Alchemist, Hunter x Hunter, A Certain Magical Index, Hitman Reborn, Strike Witches, Digimon Xros Wars, Sengoku BASARA, D Gray Man, Horizon of the Middle of Nowhere, Guilty Crown and Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams. Everything else belongs to their respectful owners. Author's note It's been a long time after we watch the anime such as, Haruhi Suzumiya, Dragon Ball, Naruto, Gundam, Detective Conan and even more popular of this show. (not only TV, even OVA and Movies) This time, I will re-make the SUPER HERO ANIME TAISEN, this fanfic contains crossover every popular Anime, Manga and Light Novel, darker and edgier plotline (probably it was), storyline disturbance and even more main characters were... DEAD. Anyway, I will put these plots (if need), re-imagine some sort of elements and terminology, mix-match plotwise and an epic crossover of this year right now. Now here goes for a new CHALLENGE! Series Premiere The Anime characters which participate for Super Hero Anime Taisen: # Dragon Ball ('''Original Manga and anime, plus have a pilot movie) ' # '''Bleach ('Season 1 to 3')' # Naruto ('''prior to Part One)' # '''Fairy Tail' # Puella Magi Madoka Magica ('''Plot (1 to 4) + Movie version 1)' # '''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha' # JoJo's Bizarre Adventure ('''Phantom Blood (flashback and mentioned only) + Stardust Crussader (Plot) + OVA)' # '''Fist of the North Star' # Angel Beats! # Gunslinger Girl # Saint Seiya ' # '''Fate/Zero ('Prequel to Fate/Stay Night)' # '''Aria the Scarlet Ammo ('Pre-Script')' # Infinite Stratos '(Pre-Script) # '''Beelzebub ' # 'Kampfer ' # 'Shakugan no Shana ('Season 1 + with additional episodes)' # '''The Familliar of Zero ' # Blood+ ('''with a pilot movie, Blood: The Last Vampire)' # '''Di Gi Charat ('Mentioned only')' # Fullmetal Alchemist ('''Prior to 2003 Anime)' # '''Hunter x Hunter ('Pilot OVA + Season 1 (Plot))''' # '''A Certain Magical Index # Hitman Reborn ('''Pre-Script to the Future Mafia Saga)' # '''Strike Witches ' # Digimon Xros Wars ('''original + The Death General and The Seven Kingdoms (plot))' # '''Sengoku BASARA ('Season 1 Anime, based on a first video game')' # D Gray Man ' # '''Horizon of the Middle of Nowhere ('Season 1 + Pre-script (plot))' # '''Guilty Crown ' # Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams ('''Based on Video Games (plot))' # '''Ga-Rei Zero ('Prequel to the Manga')' # Sailor Moon # Canaan ('''Part of a series in Type-Moon, plot)' # '''Inuyasha: The Final Act ' # Yu Yu Hakusho # Digimon Tamers ('''plot)' # '''Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters' # Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha # Haiyore! Nyaruko-san ('''plot)' Non-Anime Plot (does not involve in main plot, only avaiable in Hero's Quest) # Sket Dance # AnoHana # Rou-kyu-Bu # Oreimo # Seitokai Yakuindomo # Higurashi When They Cry # Squid Girl # 11eyes Additional Anime (most) * '''Destiny of Shrine Maiden'